1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an organic electroluminescent material and an organic electroluminescent device fabricated using the material. More specifically, the present invention relates to an organic luminescent material used for full color display and an organic electroluminescent device fabricated using the material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescent devices using organic luminescent materials have been actively researched recently because of wider viewing angles and faster response time than conventional LCDs. More particularly, when using organic compounds as a luminescent material, it has been expected to realize a flat panel display, which makes use of spontaneous light and has a high response speed regardless of an angle of field. These organic electroluminescent devices when incorporated in consumer electronic devices such digital camera, PDA and videophones will offer several advantages such as low power consumption, high brightness, and light and thin design.
Typically, the organic electroluminescent (EL) device has an organic thin film which contains a luminescent material capable of emitting light through the charge of an electric current and is formed between an optically transparent anode and a metallic cathode. For the production of full-color EL display panel, it is necessary to have efficient red, green and blue (RGB) EL materials with proper chromaticity and sufficient luminance efficiency.
Currently, organic electroluminescent devices still have problems to solve. There has been difficulty in developing a stable red luminescent material with high luminance. For instance, red luminescent material DCJTB, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,720 is not satisfactory because its high molecular dipole moment causes self-quench and results in low luminance efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a red luminescent material and an organic electroluminescent device fabricated using the material.
To achieve the above listed and other objects, the present invention provides an organic material capable of generating luminescence by charge of an electric current. The organic material contains a compound represented by the following general formula (1): 
wherein Ar1, Ar2 and Ar3 may be the same or different and, respectively, represent a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group or heterocyclic aryl group, and wherein R1, R2, R3, and R4 may be the same or different and, respectively, represent a alkyl group, cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group or heterocyclic aryl group.
The compound represented by the general formula (1) and used as a luminescent material in the organic electroluminescent device of the invention may be available as at least one of the following structural formulas (2)-1 and (2)-2. 
To achieve the above listed and other objects, the present invention further provides an organic electroluminescent device made of the compound represented by the general formula (1).